


Supernatural Drabbles From Tumblr

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Castiel (Supernatural), Angelic Possession, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Beer, Castiel Angst, Cute Castiel, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Castiel, Impregnation, Innocent Castiel, Librarians, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, More beer, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Castiel, Pie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Supportive Castiel, Teaching, Texting, Tumblr, Understanding Castiel, Understanding Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Several different drabbles that are inspired by imagines on Tumblr.Tags will be added per chapter.Chapter 1 - Sam / YouChapter 2 - Dean / You





	1. Sam Winchester / OFC - Concerning Angels

“You don’t remember anything do you?”

“I’d remember losing you.” He said softly, “I’d remember the love of my life walking away.” 

You hesitated, he didn’t know. He really had lost his memory.

“I can’t Sam. I can’t tell you. It would.. hurt you.” 

He stood suddenly, the chair clattering to the ground. “Damn it y/n! I don’t care if it hurts me, I want to fix us. We need to talk about this.”

You close your eyes, and take a deep breath. “It was after you were in the hospital. Dean did something.. ”

Sam’s hand moved to his stomach, then up his chest reaching for something that wasn’t there. "If I hurt you.."

"No..no..not in that way Sam. You were never violent."

He still looked worried, his hands wringing. "Tell me. Please."

You steadied yourself. 

“Gladreel was masquerading as you." You reach down and touch your stomach. "We.. uh.. we conceived a child Sam. A Nephilim. I thought it was yours, until..” 

Sam held the table, as he collapsed into another chair, missing it and sliding to the floor. His chance at a family, a life and a child dashed away. 

You came forward, a hand touching his own. 

“I’m, so sorry Sam. I couldn’t.. Please forgive me.”

His arms pulled you down, he cradled your body and saw your painful tears. “You.. have nothing that needs forgiveness for.” He said, with a smouldering intensity. “You, should only be sorry that you didn’t let me be there to help lessen your pain."

You cannot help but feel his protective arms around you. His presence felt like safety. 

"I never stopped looking for you everywhere." He chuckled, "I'd look for you. Because I never stopped loving you."


	2. Dean / OFC (You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and you reminisce about how you first met.

“I still can’t believe I fell for the FBI badge. I will admit you do look good in a suit.”

Dean looks at you, pretend hurt in his eyes. "It was the suit? I thought it was my pick up line about how you were hot as the coffee."

You grab two beers from the fridge. Popping them open. “That line was so lame that I actually found it endearing." You hand him one, both of you simultaneously putting your feet up on the table. "Not to mention your brother was convinced I was a shapeshifter.” 

He drank, “Best fake to real date ever. I can’t believe you insisted on having a bunch of silver knives along the base of the cake. We should have had more pie."

"Hey! That cake was better than the flannel print you wanted." You jest, both of you smiling.

"At least I didn't stab you much."

“From what I can remember from that night, you did a different type of stabbing." You winked, as he finished this beer.


	3. Castiel's Adventure into Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain what Tumblr is to a very innocent and pure puppy.

“Tumblr is a thing called a ‘blog’ You post things on it.” You click on the search function, unsure what to type.

He replies in a low, monotone voice. “I understand.”

'He says that when he doesn't understand.' You think to yourself. You expand, “You can post about things you like, or reblog them if someone else did it.”

“I like the bees. I watch the bees.”

You nodded and looked up a few pictures of bees. Most of them were about making honey or crafts with wax.

“What else do you like?”

“I like Dean, and Sam and you.” 

You can’t help but smile at his puppy eyes and the compliment. 

“Well, I know that Dean has a blog dedicated to Asian cartoons and Taylor Swift. But, you can NEVER tell him I told you.”

Dean entered, a beer in hand as he leaned back and put his feet up. “Don’t tell me what?” 

You push the Laptop towards Castiel. You hear typing. 

“Ah, nothing just reading some lore. I told him not to mention the clowns.” Somehow you manage to lie successfully.

Dean gave a little shiver in remembrance.

“Dean,” You hear Cas inquire, “What is a Hentai?”

Dean gives you a flat look, arching his brow. “Really? Don't show him that crap.”

Cas clicks as moaning begins from the speakers. “I see, it is a kind of monster… We should save this lady. Wait, I think she is really loves that octopus.”

You close the laptop. “That got out of hand quickly.”

Dean got up shaking his head while stealing the laptop, “Safe mode Y/n. Safe mode.” He strutted towards his room, "You reminded me that I need to get in touch with my artistic side. I'll be in my room."

Cas perked up, "I would like an artistic side. I will... join you.."


	4. Dean and the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You happen to be extremely useful to both the brothers.

You fumble a bit awkwardly with your glasses and give a gentle smile.

“Uh, sure b- but you have to be able to read Aramaic…”

“Oh, heh, yeah.” Dean tosses a glance over at Sam who is gently turning pages from the a limited circulation text in Latin. 

 

“I can give you a translation if required. I’ve- I’ve studied the lore..” 

“You are starting to sound like my brother.”

“Oh, sorry I just fin-”

“Hey,” he sits beside you, untucking his suit and giving a smile. “Smart is the new sexy.” He leans in towards the old book, turning a few pages. Revealing a sharp fanged demon with whip-like tails. In the hand is a golden embossed amulet with a rune on it.

 

“Yeah, this is what .. uh .. what was stolen. If you can translate this, I’ll buy you a drink after this is over.’

You read over the words, "Golden Amulet of .. well the best way to put it in English is ‘The sins that stains’. It would ..” 

“Transform anyone who possesses it into the embodiment of their darkest sin.” 

 

You felt a little jolt, a realization they aren’t here to confirm the authenticity of their stolen amulet. 

Hunter. You knew about them, from the books. Dangerous. 

He paused, silent a moment. “I owe you a drink.” He slid his card over, “Call me if you see or need anything.”

You took it. As you watched him as he walked away.


	5. Castiel: The meaning of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes a long time to understand his first love's final words.
> 
> Original Tumblr Post with GIFs and Formatting: 
> 
> https://supernaturaldrabblerequests.tumblr.com/post/172268101579/2-days-1-hour-37-minutes-i-think-they-just

**2 days, 1 hour, 37 minutes**

“I think they just wanted you to know that they loved you.” One of the Winchester brothers offered softly, handing the phone back.

Castiel could not look away from the final text message. It was sent precisely...

 **3 days 14 hours and 26 minutes ago**. 

_What this dark place that has opened up inside my chest?_

Castiel did not agree with Sam’s conclusion.

He knew his friends, and his lover better than the platitudes offered up by social norms. It was logical within the confines of friendship that Sam and Dean would try to emotionally comfort him. He did not have dopamine or serotonin, so he did not have emotions. He was an Angel of the Lord. He was above such human trivialities.

_Then what is this void that feels like something essential is missing?_

Their sentiments only revealed that they were preparing their minds for the worst.

 _Unacceptable_.

His companion was alive.

But, What does this word really mean? He reread the string of texts.

> I love you Castiel.
> 
> I’ve always loved you.
> 
> I’m sorry I didn’t say it.
> 
> This will be the last time. I am fading. Please, choose happiness for me. I want you to be happy.
> 
> I love you. 

He had observed it before. 

He understood the motions, the patterns, the physicality. No atoms truly dictated love. It seemed different, unexplainable like a quantum swerving yet unobservable in the science, the laws God created.

They had loved him. Loved Castiel. Not the vessel, but the essence.

Castiel returned to his friends, only to see them frantically trying to find...

**7 days 22 hours 19 minutes.**

The unidentifiable remains of a body were found, along with the cell phone that had sent the final text.

Sam watched as it burned, heart heavy with emotion.

“I’m sorry for you loss Cas. They felt it was important in their last moments to tell you how they really felt. If you want to talk...”

**1 month 16 days 19 hours 22 minutes**

There would never be another text. 

For infinity.

Never. 

The confluence of a trillion decisions, a million rules, thousands of failures, evolution and sheer chance had created this unique soul who had graced his presence.

This soul had touched him. Had chosen him. 

But, Only for a breath in the scheme of the universe.

But, that breath of the universe was the first time Castiel understood beauty.

He understood the fleeting tragedy of human life.

Underneath a bitter resentment at the finality of it. He could not return to them. Had stopped him at the sandbox.

He felt his heart, it burst with emotion as if he was burning.

He burned from the things he had done in the name of God, in the name of heaven. The ache remained.

_Does this void ever fill? Will I ever stop missing them?_

**One year six months 14 days and 49 minutes.**

He stared at the phone.

> I love you.

They had so little time. It was a gift.

Dean had brought him back, had brought them all back.

_But not his love._

He thought again to the Confluence of all of the actions and all of the laws that the Universe had to enact for this very moment in time to exist and this very situation to arise. 

Dean was a breath of the universe. And Sam.

_Just like you._

Castiel typed back.

Wishing the text would be read. Finally knowing how to reply. 

> I loved you too.
> 
> I just didn’t know it at the time.
> 
> I’m sorry I didn’t appreciate our time together.
> 
> I promise not to make the same mistake twice. 
> 
> I'll do as you wish. I'm going to be Happy. I choose happiness.

He sent the text. His lesson learned. He would not squander the time he had left with his friends, his family.

He reached out, grasping the hand of his affection.

His eyes wide, bare to the Universe.

He took a breath. A breath with the Universe.

"I love you Dean Winchester. I've always loved you."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: @spn-imagines-nation on Tumblr
> 
> Link: https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/


End file.
